Iceberg
The Iceberg is a secret room And Can Get There from the Map, Jet Pack Adventure and the Elite Spy Phone. Although it is a secret room, it is very popular amongst the places due to it being heavily advertised through the Penguin Times. To some penguins, it is not a secret room. The Iceberg is a block of ice out in the sea. The penguins that saw it from Jet Pack Adventure had named it the Ice hole. This room is currently the only secret room visible on the map, which means it is not marked with a cursor-over label. The Iceberg is seen in Mission 1, where you have to save the penguins with the life preserver shooter, and when you have rescued all penguins, talk with the green penguin and you will find out something about the two puffles. It is also seen in Mission 9 where you repair the rubber duck and attach one of the three tracking devices to it, then launch it into the water near the Iceberg Tipping On Iceberg *In reality, icebergs can't tip. Ice Bergs are floating chunks of ice that have broken off glaciers. The visible bit of the Iceberg is the very small top of what is underneath.Underneath the water icebergs can be a lot bigger than you think. *A real surge of tipping appeared after a comic in the Penguin Times showed two bored penguins who tried to tip the Iceberg and succeeded. In another edition of the same newspaper, Aunt Arctic answered whether the Iceberg had ever been tipped. She said that she had never seen the feat, and that there probably will be a ban for it, proclaiming, "Tipping the Iceberg gets you banned!". Also, in Issue #151 of the Penguin Times, she replied to a penguin that she did not know. *There is a story about tipping the Iceberg in the Book Room. *A running gag in the PSA, Missions has Klutzy and Herbert constantly bickering about the Iceberg and its tipping. Klutzy even mentions penguins tipping the Iceberg in Mission 9. *Tipping the Iceberg was featured in a card of Card Jitsu. When it is used, one penguin is on one side of the Iceberg jumping on it and launches the other penguin off the Icehole *In the book "Star Reporter," one of your choices is to write an article about a party at the Iceberg. After you get there, a penguin says there was a picture of the Iceberg tipped; when you go looking for it, the photo ends up being destroyed. *During the April Fool's Party 2010 and April Fool's Party 2011, the Spinning Arrow Room said, "Did the Iceberg seem tippier than usual?" *On July 26th in 2010 a stamp was released. It was called the Berg Drill! stamp where if 30 penguins drill at the same time they earn the stamp. *Club Penguin has made a jigsaw puzzle about tipping the Iceberg. *Sometimes on the server Abominable penguins try to tip the Iceberg. *If you look very closely in the water by the edges of the iceberg you can actually see that the iceberg goes down into the water, not all people can see this because of the way their screen is set. Parties *During the Christmas Parties, a small Christmas tree is there with different feat *Before the 2008 Sub-Marine Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. *When the 2008 April Fool's Day Party came, the Iceberg became a real bowl of water with ice cubes. *During the 2008 Summer off Water Party, you could enter the Inflatable Whale from there. *During the Fall Fairs, the Iceberg becomes a ball pit. *During the Music Jams (except for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam), The Club Penguin Band plays on the Iceberg. *During the Halloween solar eclipse of 2006, the Aurora Australis (commonly known as the Southern Lights), were visible. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Iceberg had a small tree in the middle of it. The tree would grow bigger each time players clicked on it. *During the Puffle Party 2009 the Iceberg was decorated with pink, and there were pink puffles, a trampoline and a skipping rope. Also, a puffle with a snorkel would swim around. *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, the new music was played and a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill to another location, was shown in the background. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, there were boxes here. During the April Fools Party 2010, the Iceberg was filled with boxes again and a sign that had multiple arrows. *At the Festival of Flight 2009, you could see Club Penguin in the air from here. *During the Holiday Party 2009, There was a small tree in the middle of the iceberg. If penguins danced, The tree would grow bigger. The small tree was a reference to The Peanuts Gangs Christmas special. *On certain occasions, fireworks can be seen. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, a paper boat was here as well as a shipwrecked boat. *During the Halloween Party 2010, The Iceberg is a gigantic pumpkin. Wearing the Hard Hat, Miners Helmet, Red Construction Hat, Green Construction Hat and dance will make the gigantic pumpkin into a gigantic jack-o-lantern. *During the Puffle Party 2012, the Iceberg was the Pink Puffle's domain *During Marvel Super Hero Takeover, the Iceberg had a miniature cardboard model of Club Penguin Island and the buildings around it, which were squashed when walking on them. *The iceberg was a giant pumpkin for the Halloween Party 2012, and when you drilled on it, it became a Jack O' Lantern. Pins *Ice Block Pin *Golden Wheel Pin (via Aqua Grabber) *O-Berry Pin *Puffer Fish Pin *Seashell Pin *Water Pin *Gold Anchor Pin *Telescope Pin *Conch Shell Pin *Fruit Combo Pin Trivia *One of the 101 Days of Fun activities was to try to tip the Iceberg. *On the map, the Iceberg is right of Club Penguin, but when on the Iceberg, the island is left of it. *Most icebergs move, but the Club Penguin Iceberg does not. Some penguins trying to tip the iceberg say that it moves. *It is the only room in Club Penguin that is not connected to the main island. * It may or may not be possible to tip the Iceberg, but while 30 Penguins or more will be drilling using any hard hat, the Berg Drill! stamp is obtained. *It does not seem likely that the Iceberg has tipped in the past it may be possible in the future. *In the old map, the Iceberg appeared as 2 clouds. *It could be the Iceberg that Herbert drifted on to Club Penguin. Gallery Map icons File:Old_Map_Iceberg.png|The Iceberg on the old map. File:New_Iceberg_icon.png|The Iceberg on the current map. Parties SKP03.jpeg|Iceberg during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007. Iceberg during Halloween Party 2007.png|Iceberg during Halloween Party 2007 April Fools' Party 2008 Iceberg.png|The Iceberg during the April Fools 2008 party. Xmasiceberg.PNG|The Iceberg decorated for Christmas. Iceberg puffle party 2009.png|Iceberg during Puffle Party 2009, 2010 and 2011 Iceberg_ST.jpg|During St. Patrick's Day Party 2009. Iceberg during Festival of Flight 2009.png|Iceberg during Festival of Flight Ff0918.png|The Iceberg during The Fair 2009 Iceberg during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|Iceberg during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Iceberg during Halloween Party 2009.png|Iceberg during Halloween Party 2009 Berg_aprilfools2010.png|Iceberg during April Fools' Party 2010 and 2011 IAPIceberg.png|The Iceberg in the Island Adventure Party 2010. Iceberg during Music Jam 2010.png|Iceberg during Music Jam 2010 iceberg on halloween 2010.png|The Iceberg as a gigantic pumpkin at Halloween Party 2010 and Halloween Party 2011. Icebergstorm10.png|Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Iceberg during Holiday Party 2010.png|Iceberg during Holiday Party 2010 Music jam 2011 iceberg with the penguin band.png|Iceberg During Music Jam 2011. Icebergpuffleparty2012.png|Iceberg During Puffle Party 2012. Ice Burg MSHT.png|Iceberg during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. Ice berg in the music jam 2012.png|The Iceberg during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party. 123kitten1HappyHaloween!-2012.png|Iceberg for the Halloween Party 2012 Others File:Ice_berg_with_shadow_ninjas.png|Iceberg with some Shadow ninjas. File:ICE_BERG_WITH_FIRE_NINJAS.png|Iceberg with some fire ninjas. File:ICE_BERG_WITH_WATER_NINJAS.png|Iceberg with some water ninjas. SWFs *Iceberg Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Around Club Penguin